The Enchanted Forest
by Morwen Cimorene Lupin
Summary: A crossover with Harry Potter and the Enchanted Forest Cronicals


The Enchanted Forest: A Harry Potter and Dealing with Dragons crossover! 

A/N: Dealing with Dragons is written by Patricia Wrede, not by me! Harry Potter is written by the litiary genius, J.K. Rowlings! I don't own any of these characters except for Seliwus. 

And now our story begins.... 

Professor McGpnagall finished her 7th year Transfigurations class. "Before all of you leave, I need to make an announcement. As you may know, 7th years started going on a two week trip to the Enchanted Forest last year. This is an excellent learning experiance and I hope all of you have the permission forms that were sent out with the letters. Please lay them on my desk with the Hogsmeade forms. Class dismissed!" she said. 

Hermione, Harry and Ron smiled at each other. They had their permission forms. Harry had sent Sirius his form with a letter and Sirius had sent it back signed. They placed the forms on her desk and left the classroom. Harry had his arm around Hermione as he walked her to the Gryffindor common room. 

"The Enchanted Forest is so fascinating! The Mountains of Morning are very magestic. It has tame, talking dragons living underneath the mountains! The witches are so friendly, and the King of Dragons, Kazul, is so very intreguing! It has so many cool places and things and just amazing stuff! I read all about it in 'Historia Dracorum' and 'Travelers Guide to the Enchanted Forest, Caves of Fire and Mountains of Morning!' The only bad thing about the place is the awful type of wizards that live there. Oh course, we went to Hogwarts so we won't have to worry!" Hermione ranted on. 

"Hey, this place can be where we go for our honey-moon!" Harry said. 

"How long have you two been married?" Ron asked. 

"In days, weeks, hours or minutes?" Hermione questioned. 

"I'll take weeks," Ron said, smiling. 

"Seven!" Hermione and Harry said together. 

"And you still haven't taken the girl on a honey-moon? Naughty, naughty Harry," Ron teased. 

"He's been looking for the perfect place! And besides, we have to buy a house and get jobs!" Hermione said. Harry just stood there looking sheepish. 

~ 

Finally, June rolled along. It was the day that the group boarded the Hogwarts Express to go on their trip. Hermione was sitting on the train reading a book on the Mountains of Morning, and Ron was making out with Parviti. Harry was staring out the window. 

"Something on your mind?" Hermione asked. 

"Just stuff," Harry said. 

"What stuff?" Hermione propted. 

"Well, we haven't found jobs. You are pregnant and we still don't have a house," Harry said, looking worried. 

"The baby isn't due for three more months! Mom and Dad said we can live with them until we settle down. And also, I am considering working at Hogwarts in that little internship thing," Hermione said. She went back to reading her book. 

"I know. It's just nerves, I guess," Harry said. 

"Right dear. Chin up." Hermione said as she turned the page. "We might even settle down in the Enchanted Forest." 

"Yeah, I guess so," Harry said. 

"Would you two MIND!!! We are trying to get to know each other better!" Parviti said. 

"Yes, I suppose we can quiet it down. But I think you know your tonsiles well enough by now!" Hermione said. "You've been doing that for how many hours?" 

Ron just shrugged and the couple went back to their busniesse. 

Soon the train arrived. 

"Harry! Harry Potter? Is that you?" a familiar voice called out. 

"Yes?" Harry said, looking around. 

"Over here!" Harry looked up and saw Remus. 

"Remus! Oh, I've missed you so much!" Harry said. 

"I know! We should have kept in touch," Remus said. 

"Well, thats life," Harry said. "I'de like you to meet my pregnant wife." Hermione stepped over. 

"Wow, Harry. Sirius said you'd been busy, but I didn't figure this busy," Remus said. 

"Why are you here?" Harry asked him. 

"I remembered my trip to this area when I was your age. I'd like you to meet Morwen Lupin," Remus said. A short woman stepped forward. She had a black robe and a pair of rectangular specktles on. She had wavey red hair, which was up in a bun. 

"Pleased to meet you," she said. 

"Charmed," Hermione said. 

"We have identical bellys!" Morwen said. 

"When are you due?" Hermione asked. 

"Two months," Morwen said. 

"Same as me!" Hermione said excitedly. 

Harry and Remus began to speak. "You will be staying with us. I think you will find someone very, very intresting at our house. Someone you haven't seen in ages," Remus spoke. 

~ 

"It is such a nice house!" Hermione exclaimed as they entered a small, neat little gray house with a wide porch and a red front door. In gold letters, the words "NONE OF THIS NONSENCE, PLEASE" was painted in gold letters. Several cats lay around the place. Harry accidentally stepped on ones tail and it said, "HEY, WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING, JERK!" 

Morwen looked shocked and very embarrased. "Tasha, be nice!" she yelled. 

"YEAH, YOU TOO! @#$%^&*()@," it replied. Hermione looked shocked by this. Harry covered his ears. 

"Please excuse our stupid furballs," Remus said. "There are about thirteen more inside." 

Remus finished unlocking the door. A man with black hair was sitting inside the room. His hair was the only thing visable and Harry knew who he was even before the man lowered the "Daily Prophet" that he was reading. 

"Sirius!" Harry gasped as he ran over to hug the man. "Oh, Sirius!" 

"Harry! And there's your wife!" Sirius said. 

"Please step into the dining room," Morwen said, ingoring the reunion. She stepped towards the door. 

"Didn't we just enter through that door?" Hermione asked. 

"It's magical," Remus said. 

The dinner was very nice. It was of cherry jubilee and phoniex meat. After wards, Hermione and Harry entered into the door again. This time it became a guest bedroom. 

~ 

The next night, the couple visited the Mountains of Morning. They went to Kazuls old cave, which was now empty. "We need someone to buy this place. It is so sad, without any one living there," Morwen explained. 

The couple spent their afternoons with the class and spent the night with Morwen and Remus and occasionally Sirius, who was keeping a very low profile. They visited landmarks that they hadn't mentioned before and they enjoyed chatter. 

Soon, the two weeks were up. Remus walked them to the station. They had a very tearful goodbye at the house and now they cried somemore. They promised they would keep in touch before they left. 

"I think we should go home and pack and then come back here. I like them and they are such a friendly group!" Hermione said once they boarded the train. 

"Where would we live?" Harry asked. 

"In Kazul's old caves. They're empty! And you saw all the room they have!" Hermione spoke. 

"Where would we work?" Harry asked. 

"Sirius is in charge of that newspaper, the " Owl's Post" and Remus does that teaching thing for young witches and wizards. And Morwen does works by giving advice to dragons and such. We could do it, Harry," Hermione pleaded. 

"What about Ron?" Harry asked. 

"Ask him if he wants to come!" Hermione said impatiently. 

"All right, I will!" Harry said. Ron said no. 

So the couple did the only thing they could do: They packed their bags and took the Knight Bus to the house Remus, Sirius and Morwen shared. 

They moved into Kazul's caves. Sirius deceided to go live with them. 

The baby came in August. She was a girl and they named her Morwen. 

Then another baby came two years later. They named him Sirius2. Sirius1 was getting used to babysitting and changing diapers. 

In three years, Remus2 came along. Now Sirius wasn't so fond of diapers. 

Then the last babies came. The twins, Lily and James, also were very excentric. 

And they all lived happily ever after in Kazul's caves. 

~Morwen C. Lupin! 


End file.
